The following disclosure relates to computing systems and information storage.
Computer-aided design (CAD) software applications have been available for many years to assist in preparing two dimensional and three dimensional drawings and models. AutoCAD® software available from Autodesk, Inc. of San Rafael, Calif. is an example of a widely used CAD software application. A CAD software application may provide for sets of drawings to be created, which may or may not include common information. For example, the plans for a project may require multiple drawings on several “sheets”, similar to traditional drawings prepared on paper. Information identifying the project, draftsperson, date, etc., may appear in a common location on all sheets within the set of drawings for identification purposes. Other textual information is often included in drawings, including, dimensions, comments, and filenames, to name a few.